medieval_copfandomcom-20200214-history
Griva
Griva is the name of the continent where all of Medieval Cop and Medieval Shorts/Angel takes place, with the exception of the Spirit Realm and Hell. Theoretically, The Great Ninja Uncle might not be from Griva, but as he was a minor character with no known backstory outside of a fondness for Princess Aria and how he taught Dregg the Shadow Stalker skill, this is mostly irrelevant. Every 10 years, the six countries engage in a series of events called the InVidia games. The winner is then given 10 years of peace. However, due to the actions of Princess Sarah, ALL countries are being granted a little over 1 year of peace. It is unknown if another InVidia games event will occur the year after, or if it will instead occur, as usual, in 10 years time. Currently, Griva is the center of attention for a few supernatural entities. (Mild spoilers ahead) The 5 sisters known as the "Angels of Heaven" reside in Griva, along with many Ascended. The Devil is watching what is going on due to the case made by Dregg Moriss over his death at the hands of trespassing Deity Draziel Euphore, (also known as Fallen Demon God Beelzebub). There are also people with powers which are magnificent and, though not godly, are as far as mortals can probably go. These include the Dimensional Techniques such as those used by Felicia Lionheart, Amber Heart, Dregg, Mathio and Ada. They also include the Eden Project test subjects run by Draziel, including people like Eva, Adam, and Rose (also known as Lilith). Countries Griva consists of the 6 countries Harmony, Scion, Rightia, Ferros, the Balboa Kingdom, and Enio. It is implied that there are a few small areas around it which are not aligned with any of the former, but are of little consequence to the story. The strongest of the countries is The Scion Empire, which is said to have higher level technology and is at the apex of both the political and economical food chain. This most likely refers to steam technology at best though. The events of Medieval Cop and Shorts both take place primarily in the country of Rightia, which, despite it's name, is more or less a hellhole and right next to Ferros for being in the worst shape (then again, given the state of Rightia it is more of an issue with lack of sanity and an economy based on turnips than anything else) Technology and Culture Griva is also presently in a Medieval age level of technology (though it appears to be more like Renaissance) with assorted things from the 18th, 19th and even a few from the 20th centuries. For example, while the majority of houses are wooden, there is also an abundance of internal plumbing, which was unheard of in actual Medieval times. There are also a small amount of animals which do not exist in real life (whatever that means), such as Dragons, namely Mr. Snuggles. Though the Post Office says that courier systems won't be in place for several centuries, technically they have existed since before the fall of Rome. Griva does not appear to be a particularly religious place (or at least Rightia is not), though there are a large assortment of religious organizations that exist throughout the continent. It is unknown what the main one is, but one of the smaller sects/cults is the Tomato God's Faith.Category:Country Category:Locations